eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Mousetooth
Mouseooth is the RiverClan deputy played by Monument. Appearance a mousy, gray and white she-cat with golden eyes and a slight overbite Reason for Name Mouse- name given for her mousy, brownish-gray pelt -kit: suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -paw: suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship -'tooth': either her father's way of "subtly" making fun of her deformity or a nod to her impressive hunting skills Personality shy&antisocial Because of the teasing Mousetooth endured as a younger cat, she became rather withdrawn from the normality of clan life. This is not say that she is incapable of holding a normal conversation, just that she would prefer not to. She is quiet and unnoticeable, and she likes that just fine. Mousetooth does not really associate with any cats regularly other than her father, and actually prefers his company over the company of cats her age. Though the cats she grew up with have since matured and even have settled down to start their own families, Mousetooth remembers a time when they were not so friendly or tolerant of her appearance. She does not hold a grudge, does not wish to return the humiliation she had to go through, but she also does not want to act like everything is so much better now. Sure, they grew up and have been able to start their own families, but she might not ever be able to. skittish&dependent Mousetooth relies heavily upon the guidance and protection of her father, Magpiestar. She does not consciously believe that he is her anchor, but her subconscious definitely clings to the raggedy tom. In her younger moons, her father, then still Magpiethorn, was very busy attending to his duties as the deputy of RiverClan, but Mouse never thought of him as a poor father. He visited Mouse and her littermates as often as he could, and she adored that burly tom. Unknowingly, young Mouse attached herself to her father, and she never let go. She is easily the most attached to Magpiestar out of all of her siblings. He chased away her bullies, made her feel safe, and he would never give up on Mousetooth. clever&blunt Though Mousetooth has the appearance of a ditsy or mentally disabled cat, she is actually perfectly fine in the head. Even better than fine, actually. She is sharp, and sometimes has witty almost sarcastic sense of humor. Once she is comfortable with a cat, which admittedly takes a bit longer than it probably should, she is capable of being brutally honest with him/her. In normal situations, she will typically bite her tongue and stay in the shadows. On the other hand, if she is passionate about the topic, she will let her opinion be known. self-conscious&awkward At first glance, Mousetooth has a very off putting appearance. As the result off a birth defect, the warrior's bottom jaw is slightly shorter than the top, causing her teeth to barely hang over her lower jaw. She has tried to overcorrect the problem, and can sometimes manage to just show off one of her canine teeth at a time, but usually both of the sharp ivory teeth poke unpleasantly out of her maw. True, this makes her look a little abnormal, but it is not some gruesome deformity that other cats shy away from in fear. It has never prevented her from getting proper nutrition, and no one has made fun of her in several moons. As a result of her offset jaw, Mousetooth also suffers from a minor lisp. As a younger cat, she used to get very frustrated when she could not pronounce a word correctly. It was another thing she got picked at about by her peers, so naturally she was embarrassed by her speech impediment. She does not have the softest or most luxurious fur, and she does not walk with any certain amount of grace. She has a feminine shape, but she is unsure of how to present herself and usually comes off as awkward and lanky. As she matured, her body filled out in all of the right places, but she never learned how to flaunt what she had like the other she-cats could. Besides, no tom wants a she-cat with a face like hers. Family » Yewthroat, grandmother, magpie's mother (deceased) » Deersprint, grandfather, magpie's father (deceased) » Cricketsong, aunt, magpie's sister (deceased) » Basilnose, uncle, magpie's brother (deceased) -- Peachstream, aunt, basil's mate(deceased) -- Daisybloom, first cousin, basil's daughter (deceased) -- Yewtail, first cousin, basil's daughter (deceased) -- Pineshadow, first cousin, basil's daughter --- Poppykit, second cousin, pine's son » Starlingstream, aunt, magpie's sister -- Daisynose, aunt, Starling's mate -- Shrikefang, aunt, Starling's 'son' » Magpiestar, father (deceased) » Willowbreeze, mother (deceased) » Minnowleap, sister, first litter (fallow) -- Stonestar, brother-in-law (caelinus) -- Blizzardkit, niece (rowan) -- Dustkit, niece (me''!) -- Deerkit, nephew ('moonaloo') -- Mistykit, nephew ('wess') -- Greykit, nephew ('caelinus') -- Cricketkit, nephew ('syn') -- Cherrykit, niece ('bran') -- Frostkit, niece ('fricadella') » Troutfoot, brother, first litter ('rowan') -- Patchpool, sister-in-law, Trout's mate -- Pebblepaw, niece, trout's daughter -- Sablepaw, niece, trout's daughter -- Egretpaw, nephew, trout's son ('zebra') » Thrushwing, brother, first litter » Fallowspot, sister, littermate (deceased) » Dusthawk, brother, littermate (deceased) » Littlepaw, brother, third litter ('syn') » Tawnykit, sister, third litter (deceased) History Family Tree Mousetooth and her siblings come from a long line of noble RiverClan warriors, Of course, every family tree has a few bad apples hanging on, but in the grand scheme of things, everything was going great. Mousetooth was the second kitten of her parents' second litter, and was the middle child in all meanings of the term. When she was very young, she heard many stories about her somewhat infamous grandmother, Yewthroat. The she-cat had been ambitious and power hungry, and she neglected her children as a result. Mousekit found those stories to be scary and she was not sure if she wanted to be associated with a she-cat who let her own ambition be her demise. But her father, Magpiethorn, who was Yewthroat's son, reassured little Mousekit that her grandmother had not been as bad as some of those stories made her sound. Even though her grandparents' story was not all that wonderful, her parents had an amazing love story to share. Willowpaw had been given to Magpiethorn as his very first apprentice. They were not the best match for one another, for their personalities and opinions seemed to clash more often than not. As the story goes, around the time of Willowpaw's assessment, Magpiethorn realized that he had significant feelings for his apprentice. He did not think that his attraction to her would be appropriate, so he attempted to push her out of his life. He never succeeded, and within a few moons the she-cat, now dawned Willowbreeze, confronted him. One thing led to another, and the two eventually became a mated pair. Their first litter contained three kittens, Troutkit, Thrushkit, and Minnowkit. The latter had been a complete surprise as Willowbreeze thought she had completed the birthing process when the little she-kit joined her brothers. Magpiethorn and Willowbreeze waited until their first litter became warriors before even thinking about trying for a second. But Willowbreeze very quickly became round with kittens again, and moved back into the nursery. Right around this time, Foxstar had lost his last life and Roachstar rose to take his place. A new deputy needed to be named, and Magpiethorn was pleasantly surprised to hear his name called. He accepted the position as a great honor, probably keeping his mother in mind the whole time. Mousekit was born along with her brother, Dustkit, and her sister, Fallowkit. The three all grew to be very rambunctious, as most kittens are. Their father, though he was incredibly busy being deputy, visted them every day and their mother loved them so dearly. Their uncle, Basilnose, and his mate, Peachstream, had litter of three she-cats together. The six cousins grew up together and played with one another like a big, happy family. Her overbite was not nearly as evident when Mousekit was a young kit. Within a few moons, however, it had become especially pronounced. The majority of the teasing did not start until she was almost an apprentice. The older apprentices thought it would be fun to make fun of Mousekit's deformity. The younger apprentices, cats she had just been friends with only a moon before, began to tease her as well just so they could fit in. Luckily, her father and older sister often stood up for her in those days when she couldn't do it for herself. Minnowleap, though she would not admit it to many other cats, had a soft spot for her little siblings. She would watch the kits when Willowbreeze needed a break from the confinement of the nursery. In those fleeting moments, Minnowleap became one of Mousekit's favorite cats, right behind her mother and father. Mousepaw had only been an apprentice for a couple of moons when Roachstar lost his last life and her father rose to take his place as leader of RiverClan. Mousepaw was easily the most thrilled of her siblings, and she had to refrain from clambering up the high rock to congratulate her father after he returned from receiving his nine stars from StarClan. However, if she thought her father had been busy as deputy, Mousepaw did not know what to call it now. He was always being called around to do something or to speak with somebody. It was exhausting to watch, so the snaggle-toothed apprentice could not imagine what kind of things her father was feeling. Her apprenticeship was hard and long, and she had to deal with the sneers and hurtful words from her peers. Eventually, Mousepaw built up an immunity to the rude things her den mates would say about her. Her mentor must have had some kind of idea of the torturous nights Mousepaw endured, but he never attempted to talk to her about it. There was only so much her siblings and cousins could do to lessen the blows. Mousepaw had forever been changed by the names and the imitations that the apprentices pulled. She became more introverted, and did not really feel the need to talk to any other cats unless it was truly necessary. At long last, the day of her assessment came. Mousepaw showed off her impressive hunting skills, and returned with the most prey. A few days later, she and her siblings received their warrior names- Fallowspot, Dusthawk, and Mousetooth. Mouse''tooth! The she-cat had been absolutely mortified when her father granted her the name. She could hear the small snickers from some of the cats that had gathered for the ceremony. Others called all three of the new names out loudly in celebration. Things began to happen rather quickly then. Deersprint, her beloved grandfather, passed away. After that, Mousetooth's aunt and uncle, Cricketsong and Basilnose left them as well. Fallowspot, her sister, also died in a small battle. It was difficult to deal with so much death in such a short period of only about 10 moons. However, Mousetooth became an aunt for the first time when her older brother, Troutfoot, had a litter of three kittens with his mate, Patchpool. Willowbreeze found out that she was pregnant for the third time. Trout and Patch's Pebblekit, Sablekit, and Egretkit brought happiness into the sad time. A moon later, Willow gave birth to a tiny pair of kittens. Littlekit and Tawnykit had been born too early, and the outlook seemed to be a bit bleak. Unfortunately, the family lost little Tawnykit in the night, but Littlekit held on, determined to live. Then Mousetooth's world turned upside down. Willowbreeze grew sicker and sicker, and eventually withered up to a half of her original mass. Mousetooth stayed with her mother and fetched whatever the older she-cat requested. When Willowbreeze took her last breath, Mousetooth was right there beside her. She remembered telling her mother that it would be okay if she let go. She had lived a wonderful life, and though it was not her time and her children and mate still needed her dearly, if she needed to go then it would be okay. Mousetooth sobbed into her fur until her skin got cold, and then she helped the elders dig the grave. Mousetooth, like her father, turned her attention to Littlekit. Whenever Magpiestar could not be with his son, Mousetooth stayed with the small cat. Slowly, he recovered from his traumatic birth, and became quite the lively kitten. The combination of all the deaths in the family weighed Mousetooth down, and she turned away from the clan. She was loyal, and she did her duty, but she was not interested in doing much else. The she-cat occasionally relies on her father for assistance, and repays him by helping him along. Her other siblings don't think much about the tom, but Mousetooth could never turn away from her father. She found comfort in the conversations she and Minnowleap began to share in the coming moons. Slowly, the family was going to come back together; she just knew it. Mousetooth started hanging around Stonewhisker more than usual, enough that her family began to take notice of their budding more-than-just-friends relationship. She does not know how that is going to go, or even how she would like for it to go, but it is nice to have someone to talk to and feel comfortable around. However, tragedy struck when her father and beloved leader, Magpiestar, died suddenly. He had grown weak with age, and paired with the bout of greencough he had contracted, Magpiestar's body could no longer stand it. It had come as a shock because the clan had assumed that the tom had plenty of lives left to spare. They have come to the conclusion that he either lied about the number of lives he had remaining, or the illness and his age had ripped away however many he had remaining. Stonefrost, who had only been deputy for a pawful of moons, stepped up to take his place. Stone had been actively pursuing a relationship with her sister for the last few moons, and Mousetooth was not one hundred percent sure how she felt about that. As long as he continued to make Minnowleap happy, Mousetooth decided that she did not have a problem with the idea of the two of them as a pair. It did, however, completely throw her off-guard when Stonestar returned from receiving his lives and announced her as the new deputy of RiverClan. Of course she had dreamed of something like this happening when she was a kitten, but the thought had long-since left her mind. She accepted the position with a bit of hesitance, but she is determined to make her father proud. Category:RiverClan